creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mitternachtsbus
Zwischenstopp Mit quietschenden Bremsen kam der Bus inmitten einer vollkommen stillen Straße zum Halten. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht drückte von allen Seiten gegen seine Fensterfronten, während aus diesen grelles Licht schien, um sie zu vertreiben, wobei es jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Von innen heraus konnte man gerade einmal ein paar Meter weit die verwaiste Straße entlang sehen, welche in einer Häuserschlucht lag, die das drückende Gefühl der Umgebung nur verstärkte. Unzählige im Schatten liegende Fenster starrten wie leere Augenhöhlen auf das stählerne Gefährt hinab. Dieses ließ sich in seiner stoischen Geduld jedoch nicht davon beeindrucken. Es verharrte an Ort und Stelle, tuckerte mit leise brummenden Motor in die Stille der Nacht und wartete darauf, dass sein Fahrer es wieder in Gang setzte. Jener Fahrer betätigte just in diesem Moment die Schaltung, welche die Türen sich öffnen ließ. Zeitgleich ertönte eine aufgenommene Stimme: „Endhaltestelle. Bitte aussteigen.“ Die Aufforderung wurde noch einmal auf Englisch wiederholt, dann kehrte die Stille zurück. Niemand reagierte auf die Ansage, der Bus blieb leblos. Selbst sein Fahrer, der nur stur geradeaus starrte und vermutlich auf seinen verdienten Feierabend hoffte, erweckte den Eindruck, mit offenen Augen, in aufrechter Position, verstorben zu sein. Plötzlich huschte sein Blick jedoch nach oben – obgleich er sonst in identischer Haltung verweilte. Er schaute auf den Monitor, welcher direkt über dem Fahrersitz hing. Auf einem der vier Standbilder, auf denen sich nichts regte, waren zwei junge Menschen zu sehen. Ein Mann und eine Frau, sie den Kopf auf seiner Schulter platziert, er selbigen in den Nacken gelegt. Mit geschlossenen Augen und kaum wahrnehmbaren, sich rhythmisch hebenden und senkenden Oberkörpern, wurde deutlich: Sie schliefen tief und fest, hatten die Ansage vermutlich nicht einmal ansatzweise registriert. Ein schweres Seufzen entstieg dem Busfahrer. So viel zu seinem Feierabend, schien sein Gesichtsausdruck zu sagen. Mit schleppenden, mühseligen, betont langsamen Bewegungen hievte er seinen übergewichtigen Körper aus der Fahrerkabine. Als er stand, streckte er sich erst einmal genüsslich und gähnte herzhaft. Indes sah er hinaus in die finstere Nacht, die ihn in keiner Weise zu beunruhigen schien. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wirkte gar ein bisschen wehmütig. Er langte in seine Hosentasche und förderte eine ziemlich ramponierte Packung Zigaretten hervor, überlegte kurz und steckte sie dann doch kopfschüttelnd wieder zurück. Sein Kopf wanderte in Richtung des jungen Paares, das er nun hinauskomplimentieren musste. Erneut seufzte er, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. Mit stapfenden Schritten lief er nach hinten, bis er den mittleren Bereich des Busses erreichte, wo die Schlafmützen es sich auf einer Zweierbank gemütlich gemacht hatten. Gerade streckte er die Hand aus, um die junge Frau an der Schulter zu berühren, da fiel sein Blick auf die klobige Armbanduhr, welche um sein Handgelenk lag. Er stockte, nahm den Arm zurück, betrachtete die Anzeige ganz genau. Nicht die Uhrzeit, sondern das Datum. Etwas in seiner Miene verfinsterte sich, seine Augen wurden klar, wacher, aber auch kalt. Als er den Arm senkte – ohne jemanden berührt oder geweckt zu haben – hatten seine Gesichtszüge sich endgültig zu einer steinernen Maske verwandelt. Mit immer noch schweren, aber nun drängenderen Schritten ging er wieder nach vorne zu seiner Kabine, jedoch nicht um sich zu setzen, sondern um unter seinen Sitz zu greifen und eine Tasche hervorzuholen, aus der er sogleich eine graue, abgewetzte, alte und muffige Decke hervorkramte. Mit dieser bewaffnet trat er erneut den Weg zu dem jungen Pärchen an. Vor ihnen stehend, breitete er die Decke behutsam über den beiden aus, so dass nur noch ihre Köpfe hervorlugten. Sie schliefen so tief, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkten. Eine Weile lang schaute der Fahrer noch auf die beiden herab. Der Hauch eines Lächelns ruhte auf seinen Lippen. Es sprach von Sanftmut, wirkte jedoch gleichzeitig traurig, um nicht zu sagen verbittert. Schließlich atmete er tief durch, seine Miene verfestigte sich wieder und er schleppte sich selbstsicher erneut nach vorne, dieses Mal tatsächlich, um seinen Platz einzunehmen, die Türen zu schließen und weiterzufahren. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fortan vollkommen auf die Straße vor sich gerichtet, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich etwas auf den Kameraaufnahmen über ihm regte. Die jungen Menschen, die bis eben noch im Reich der Träume gelegen hatten, hatten ihre Augen nun weit aufgerissen. In ihnen lag ein Feuer, ein Blick, der sich geradewegs hinein in den Rücken des Busfahrers brannte, welcher nur wenige Meter direkt vor ihnen saß. Ein wölfisches Grinsen legte sich über ihre Gesichter, während sie sich auf das Kommende vorbereiteten. Von Jägern und Gejagten Eine unbestimmte Zeit später kam der Bus erneut zum Stehen, nur dass dieses Mal sogar sein Motor erstarb. Die Fahrt war ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Das stählerne Gefährt hatte sich, unbekümmert von der immer schwärzer werdenden Nacht, durch die Dunkelheit geschoben und nun sein Ziel erreicht. Hier draußen schien es noch finsterer zu sein, noch drückender, noch stiller. Der Busfahrer fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und drehte dann den Kopf in Richtung des kleinen Seitenfensters, links von ihm. Seine Augen fixierten nichts Bestimmtes und schienen doch nach etwas zu suchen. Etwas, das er offensichtlich nicht fand, da er sich schon bald wieder abwandte. Hier draußen bekam seine eiserne Miene Risse und Sorge zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, was jedoch nichts an seiner Entschlossenheit änderte. Seine linke Hand rutschte vom Lenkrad herab und glitt zu seiner Seite, wo er vorsichtig nach etwas tastete, was direkt neben dem Sitz liegen musste. Mit einem Nicken bestätigte er sich selbst: Es war noch da, gut. Als nächstes wanderten seine Augen wieder nach oben zu dem Bildschirm. Er erstarrte vor Schreck. Sie waren weg. Dort, wo bis vor wenigen Augenblicke noch die jungen Menschen gesessen und geschlafen hatten, lag nun nicht mehr als nur die Decke, welche er über sie ausgebreitet hatte. Fein säuberlich gefaltet, hatte sie jemand über die Rückenlehne gelegt, wobei es sich bei diesem „jemand“ natürlich nur um die beiden handeln konnte. Die Frage, die sich nun stellte, war: wenn sie nicht mehr dort saßen, wo waren sie dann? Da die anderen drei Bilder sie ebenfalls nicht zeigten, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass… „Suchen Sie jemanden?“ Erschrocken fuhr der Fahrer zusammen, ruckte nach rechts und erblicke die beiden direkt neben sich stehend. Dass sie nichts Gutes im Schilde führten, erkannte er sogleich an ihrer beider bösartigem Grinsen. Dieser Eindruck wurde durch die Waffe, die die junge Frau auf ihn richtete, nur verstärkt. „Kein Grund zur Panik, alter Mann, wir wollen nur ein bisschen spielen.“ Sie lächelte süffisant, was wohl bedeutete, dass nur eine Partei an diesem „Spiel“ wirklich Freude haben würde. Der andere lachte leise. „Mir scheint, da sind wir nicht alleine, Babe. Sieh dich mal um, wir sind hier mitten im Nirgendwo. Glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch auf dem Weg zum Betriebshof befinden.“ „Fuck“, sagte sie gedehnt, während sie aus dem Fenster hinter dem Busfahrer schaute. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand ruhte ruhig und zielsicher weiter auf ihm. „Du hast recht.“ Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder dem Fahrer zu. „Was hatten Sie mit uns vor, hm? Wollten Sie uns vergewaltigen und hier draußen allein zurücklassen oder vielleicht in kleine Stücke hacken und unsere Überreste hier überall verteilen? Ganz schön krank, finden Sie nicht?“ Der Angesprochene reagierte in keiner Weise auf die Anschuldigung, er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Zählst wohl nicht zu der gesprächigen Sorte, was? Tja, ich sag dir, wie es jetzt ablaufen wird…“ Weiter kam sie nicht. In einem winzigen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, in dem sie sich zu sicher fühlte, sprang der Busfahrer auf einmal mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit auf und langte nach vorne. Die junge Frau, zu überwältigt von dieser Aktion, reagierte nicht schnell genug, weswegen er ihr die Waffe mühelos entreißen konnte. Genauso schnell wie zuvor führte er die Waffe zu seiner anderen Hand, damit er sie richtig herum hielt und richtete sie nun auf die beiden. „Wa…“, setzte sie an, während sie noch fassungslos in ihre leere Hand starrte. Ihr Partner realisierte schneller als sie, was geschehen war, weswegen er sogleich sich ergebend die Hände in die Luft riss. „Hey, ganz ruhig jetzt Kumpel. Stellen Sie nichts Dummes an, ok?“ Sein eiserner Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, ob er plante, etwas „Dummes“ anzustellen. Er verhielt sich ruhig, atmete kontrolliert, schaute gelassen von links nach rechts, von ihr zu ihm und wieder zurück. Dennoch war deutlich zu erkennen, wie es in ihm arbeitete, wie er nachdachte, darüber grübelte, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen konnte. „Ok, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, ja?“, sagte der junge Mann, da seine Partnerin sich noch immer nicht von ihrem Schock, so leicht überwältigt worden zu sein, erholt hatte. „Sie behalten die Waffe, sagen uns einfach, wo wir hier sind und wie wir zurückkommen, machen die Türen für uns auf, lassen uns raus und fahren einfach weiter. Niemand kommt zu Schaden und wir vergessen einfach alle, dass das hier je passiert ist. Na, wie klingt das?“ Funkelnd starrte die andere ihn an und zischte: „Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Seit wann bist du so ‘ne Pussy?“ Irritiert und verärgert wandte der junge Mann sich ihr zu. „Hey, habe ich hier die Waffe verloren oder du? Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast…“ „Haltet die Klappe!“ Obgleich er nicht brüllte, ja nicht einmal sonderlich laut sprach, donnerten die Worte des Busfahrers nur so durch den Raum, was die beiden Streithähne dazu veranlasste, augenblicklich zu verstummen. „Ich kann euch nicht einfach gehen lassen“, erklärte er. „Ihr könntet überleben, und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war. Wenn nicht heute, dann…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Allerdings kann ich euch auch nicht einfach erschießen, zu viel Lärm. Also, schätze ich, haben wir eine Pattsituation.“ „Wovon zum Henker redet der Irre da?“, fragte die junge Frau, als stünde der Busfahrer nicht länger direkt vor ihr. Ihre Fassungslosigkeit hatte sie jedenfalls überwunden und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Partner schien sie keinerlei Respekt oder gar Angst vor der Waffe zu verspüren, die man noch immer auf sie richtete. „Keine Ahnung“, zischte der andere, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sonderlich klug ist, ihn als irre zu bezeichnen.“ „Habe ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt die Kla…“, mischte sich der Fahrer wieder ein, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als ein lauter Knall die Stille zerriss und jeglichen anderen Ton überlagerte. Der gesamte Bus erbebte unter dem Aufprall von irgendetwas sehr Schwerem, das direkt auf dem Dach über ihnen gelandet sein musste. „Oh verdammt“, flüsterte der Busfahrer noch, als plötzlich ein weiteres ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch ertönte. Begleitet wurde es von dem Zersplittern des Fensters, welches direkt hinter dem Mann lag. Dieser wurde schlagartig nach vorne geschleudert. Er krachte gegen die Tür der Fahrerkabine, wobei er sich wohl vor Schmerzen verkrampfte, da sich plötzlich ein Schuss aus der Waffe löste, welche er noch immer fest in seiner Hand hielt. Da er diese jedoch in seiner Bewegung nach oben gerissen hatte, flog die Kugel durch das Dach, woraufhin ein Kreischen ertönte, so grell und so laut, dass es die beiden anderen in die Knie zwang, während sie sich verzweifelt die Ohren zuhielten. Da sie gleichzeitig die Augen geschlossen hielten, bekamen sie nicht mit, wie der Busfahrer von einer unmenschlichen Kraft aus dem Fenster und nach oben gerissen wurde. Ein weiteres Mal erbebte das Gefährt. Kurz darauf waren nur noch rhythmische Klänge zu hören, die entfernt an schweres Flügelschlagen erinnerten, doch auch diese verstummten recht bald. Eine Weile lang hockten die beiden noch auf dem Boden des Busses, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass die Stille nicht noch einmal durchbrochen wurde. Der junge Mann war der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand. Leise flüsterte er: „Was war das?!“ „Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte die andere, während sie sich schon vorsichtig umzusehen begann. „Aber wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.“ „Wenigstens darüber sind wir uns einig“, murmelte er. Diesen Kommentar einfach übergehend, richtete die junge Frau sich wieder auf und lugte über die Fahrerkabinentür. „Den Alten hat’s jedenfalls voll erwischt.“ Überall in dem Sitzraum fanden sich feine Blutsprenkel, der Boden triefte regelrecht davon und die wenigen Überreste des Fensters schimmerten ebenfalls rot im Neonlicht des Busses. „Ja, und wir sind vermutlich die Nächsten, wenn wir hier nicht schnell wegkommen“, zischte ihr Partner, während auch er sich langsam aufrichtete. Immer wieder warf er dabei hektische Blicke zu den anderen Fenstern, wohl in der Erwartung, dass auch sie jeden Augenblick zerbarsten und Dinge hereinkrochen, die ihn in die finstere Nacht entführten. „Wo sind wir hier nur rein geraten…?“ „Kann ich dir immer noch nicht sagen“, raunte die andere genervt. „Statt sinnlose Fragen zu stellen, könntest du mir lieber helfen, die Sachen von dem Kerl zu durchsuchen.“ „Was, warum? Haben wir nicht Besseres zu tun, als ihn auszurauben?!“ „Die Schlüssel, du Idiot!“ „Was für…“ Er brauchte die Frage nicht zu Ende zu stellen, um endlich zu verstehen, worauf sie hinauswollte. Der Zündschlüssel für den Bus baumelte nicht unter dem Lenkrad. Das blanke Schloss funkelte hämisch lachend zu ihm herüber, als wolle es sagen: Du könntest natürlich auch rausgehen und dein Glück blindlings durch die Gegend rennend versuchen, aber willst du das wirklich? ''Nein, das wollte er garantiert nicht. Was auch immer den Busfahrer erwischt hatte, ungeschützt durch die Nacht laufend würde es auch ihn früher oder später schnappen. Hier drinnen hatten sie wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance und waren vor allem, wenn sie das stählerne Gefährt erst einmal zum Laufen brachten, wesentlich schneller unterwegs. „Ts, ich glaub’s nicht…“ Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, um sich aus selbst aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und zu erfahren, was seine Partnerin da entdeckt hatte. Die war nämlich schon längst in die Kabine gestiegen und durchwühlte das wenige Hab und Gut des Mannes, den sie bis vor wenigen Minuten noch… ja, was eigentlich? Ursprünglich hatten sie nur geplant, dem Alten ein bisschen Angst einzujagen, ihn vielleicht auszurauben, halt den Kick zu genießen. Aber das hier? Nein, so hatten sie das ganz sicher nicht geplant. „Was ist denn?“ „Sieh dir das hier mal an.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und reichte ihm eine Art Beil. Die scharfe Klinge blitzte kurz auf, als das Licht von der Decke reflektiert wurde. Er nahm die Waffe entgegen und erfühlte dabei sogleich die Kerben, welche in den hölzernen Griff geritzt worden waren. Nach einer kurzen Zählung kam er auf über ein Dutzend. „Meinst du…?“, setzte er schluckend an. „Ja, definitiv. Hier.“ Mittlerweile hatte sie noch etwas anderes gefunden. Ein Notizbuch, das sie ihm nun ebenfalls gab. Die Seite, die gerade offen lag, enthielt nur Tabellen, mit allerlei Informationen. ''Anzahl von Personen, geschätztes Gesamtgewicht, Datum, Anmerkungen. '' In der ersten Zeile stand eine Eins, zirka achtzig Kilogramm, 3.2.2017, ''heute nur schwache Ausbeute, muss die Woche noch mal los. '' So zog es sich immer weiter. Der junge Mann blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter, bis er zu einem aktuelleren Datum kam, welches allerdings schon über zwei Monate zurücklag. In der Zeile darunter fehlten alle Angaben, nur in den Anmerkungen fand sich ein Eintrag: ''Muss endlich wieder Beute machen, langsam wird es eng. '' Angewidert ließ er das Buch einfach fallen, und wo er schon dabei war, warf er auch gleich das Beil hinterher, was einen Heidenlärm verursachte. „Hey, was treibst du denn da?“, fuhr seine Partnerin ihn an. „Das ist doch krank! Das ist völlig verrückt! Was geht hier ab, verdammt noch mal?!“ Er stand kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen. Es war einfach zu viel. Langsam überwand sein überreizter Geist den Schock dessen, was er noch nicht ganz begriff. Das Verständnis sickerte immer tiefer hinein, breitete seinen gesamten Schrecken vor ihm aus, der sich wie ein immer größer werdender Schatten über ihm aufbäumte und ihn zu verschlingen drohte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte die andere unterkühlt. „Irgendetwas lauert dort draußen und der Kerl hier hat es regelmäßig gefüttert, indem er seine Passagiere mit dem Beil geschlachtet und ihre leblosen Körper hinaus in diese Einöde geworfen hat. Keine große Sache, und jetzt hör auf, nur dumm dazustehen, und hilf mir lieber endlich.“ Keine große Sache? Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte sie jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren, oder saß der Schock in ihr einfach noch tiefer als in ihm? Nein, das war es nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie schon immer deutlich abgebrühter gewesen, rationaler. Vermutlich hätte sie das Ganze hier auch deutlich weiter getrieben als ursprünglich abgesprochen. Tja, aber dieses Vorhaben war ja ohnehin grandios nach hinten losgegangen. „Hast du den Schlüssel gefunden?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht“, erklärte sie augenrollend. „Dann bräuchte ich dich ja nicht mehr. In seinen Sachen ist er nicht, also hat er ihn vermutlich bei sich. Sieh mal aus den Fenstern, ob du ihn irgendwo erspähen kannst.“ „''Was?!“ „Stell dich jetzt bitte nicht so an. Willst du hier lebendig rauskommen oder nicht?“ Noch einmal so deutlich gesagt zu bekommen, dass sie hier vermutlich sterben würden, wenn sie nicht etwas unternahmen, gab ihm den letzten Schubser, den er gebraucht hatte. Obgleich ihm diese Vorstellung auch eine Scheißangst einjagte. Zitternd und mit diversen Flüchen, die immer wieder gemurmelt über seine Lippen kamen, ging er von Fenster zu Fenster und spähte hinaus in die Finsternis. Dabei kam er unweigerlich irgendwann zu dem Platz, auf dem er bis vor Kurzem noch gesessen hatte. Die Decke lag noch immer über der Rückenlehne, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass das Grau von dunklem Rot durchzogen wurde. Vermutlich das Blut unzähliger Opfer. Bei dem Gedanken drehte ihm sich der Magen um und unweigerlich fragte er sich, warum sie überhaupt auf diese beschissene Idee gekommen sind. Weil sie es so gewollt hat, lautete die Antwort. Klar, sie hatte ihn doch bisher immer zu allen möglichen Scheiß anstiften können. Und es hatte ja auch Spaß gemacht, oder nicht? Immer in Aktion sein, ein Adrenalinschub, der den nächsten jagt. Gesetze brechen, Vandalismus begehen… Leuten Angst einjagen. Anfänglich war er ja überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie eine Waffe angeschleppt hatte, doch dann hatte sie ihm ausgemalt, wie es sein würde. Und er? Tja, er hatte sich der Vorstellung und kurz darauf ihr hingegeben. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Erst seit er sie kannte, lebte er so richtig, darauf wollte er nicht mehr verzichten müssen, doch jetzt… jetzt musste er fürchten, dass sein vor kurzem erst richtig begonnenes Leben ein jähes Ende finden würde. Am anderen Ende des Busses wurde er schließlich endlich fündig. In einigen Metern Entfernung konnte er gerade noch einen Körper ausmachen, welcher regungslos im Dreck lag. Wenn er den Schlüssel wirklich bei sich hatte, mussten sie also dort raus und ihn bergen, eine Vorstellung, die ihm gar nicht behagte. „Hast du ihn?“ Die Stimme direkt hinter sich zu hören, ließ den Mann erschrocken zusammenfahren. Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er einen Schrei unterdrücken. „Herrgott nochmal“, fluchte sie, „reiß dich endlich zusammen, ok? Wir müssen die Nerven behalten, wenn wir hier rauswollen.“ „J-ja, schon klar. S-s-sorry.“ Sie betrachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden lang mit ihren kühlen Augen, ehe sie seufzte. „Also, hast du ihn gefunden?“ Er nickte. „Da hinten.“ An ihm vorbeisehend hielt sie nach der Stelle Ausschau, die er meinte, und kam sehr bald zu demselben Schluss. „Hmhm, das muss er sein. Tja, einer von uns muss wohl dort raus und den Schlüssel finden.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, erbleichte der junge Mann auch schon, da er ahnte, worauf das hier hinauslief. Wieder einmal legte sie ihr süffisantes Lächeln auf, das er unter anderen Umständen zu lieben gelernt hatte, ihm jetzt aber nur eine Heidenangst machte. „Ich mach nur Spaß, wir gehen beide raus. Was bringt es mir, wenn du da draußen auf halber Strecke gefressen wirst?“ Damit wandte sie sich ab, als hätte sie eben entschieden, was sie zum Frühstück wollte, und nicht, dass sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Partner in Lebensgefahr brachte. Während er noch unschlüssig und vor allem ungläubig dastand und ihr hinterherstarrte, ging sie schon nach vorne, zurück zu der Fahrerkabine, und suchte nach der Schaltung, die die Türen öffnete. Nachdem diese betätigt worden war und die Pforten zur dunklen Hölle da draußen sich zischend geöffnet hatten, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und rief: „Kommst du dann?“, ehe sie einfach schnurstracks hinausmarschierte – nicht jedoch, ohne vorher noch das Beil vom Boden aufzuklauben. Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken, setzte er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, nahm jedoch einen der hinteren Ausgänge, wodurch sie sich, gerade als er nach draußen trat, trafen und den restlichen Weg gemeinsam hinter sich brachten. Flucht Schweigend liefen sie durch die Dunkelheit, um sie herum nur das: Finsternis und Stille und eine scheinbar endlose Einöde. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie sich hier befanden, aber das spielte eigentlich auch keine Rolle, solange sie nur von hier wegkamen. Obwohl sie nur ein paar Meter laufen mussten, kam es dem jungen Mann wie Stunden vor, die sie bereits hier draußen verbrachten. Indes stieg seine Nervosität ins Unermessliche. Sein Herz raste, er zitterte, ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. Was, wenn dieses… was auch immer den Busfahrer erwischt hatte, sie bemerkte? Würden sie schnell genug sein? Würden sie sich wehren können? Zweifelnd sah er zu dem Beil hinab, welches leise von seiner Partnerin hin und her geschwungen wurde. Glaubte sie etwa wirklich, sich damit verteidigen zu können? Hoffentlich würde es gar nicht erst notwendig werden. Wenig später erreichten sie endlich den regungslosen Körper. Im Dunkeln, welches gerade noch halbwegs vom Licht des Busses erhellt wurde, konnten sie ihn nur schemenhaft erkennen, wofür der junge Mann jedoch dankbar war. Das Wenige, was er von dem Fahrer ausmachen konnte, reichte schon, damit er beinahe sein Essen wieder hochwürgte. Als erstes erblickte er das Gesicht des Mannes oder das, was davon noch übrig war. Weggefressen hatte man es, mitsamt seiner Kopfhaut, so das blanke Knochen hervorblitzten. Der Schädel war aufgebrochen worden, Reste von grauer Gehirnmasse sickerten daraus hervor. Sein rechter Arm fehlte gänzlich, so wie weite Teile seiner rechten Körperhälfte. Die Beine waren noch nicht angerührt worden, allerdings handelte es sich wohl nur um eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Bestie, die hierfür verantwortlich gemacht werden musste, zurückkehrte und ihr Mahl beendete. „Das ist furchtbar…“ „Sieh genau hin“, erwiderte die andere. „Ich habe kein Mitleid mit dem Kerl. Es hieß er oder wir, wäre er nicht erwischt worden, wären wir dran gewesen. Wenn du also fertig damit bist, ihn zu begaffen, wie wäre es dann, wenn du nach den verfluchten Schlüssel suchst?“ „W-Warum ich?“ Zur Antwort legte sie den Kopf schief und sah ihn an, als ob das sein Ernst wäre. „Willst du lieber das Beil nehmen und uns im Zweifel verteidigen?“ Nein, das wollte er garantiert nicht. Deswegen erwiderte er darauf auch nichts mehr, sondern ging einfach kommentarlos neben der Leiche in die Hocke, um zu tun, was man von ihm erwartete. Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete er vorsichtig die rechte Hosentasche entlang. Sie war durchgeweicht, klebrig. Ihm wurde schlecht. Den Schlüssel fand er nicht. Also linke Hosentasche. Da er sich nicht über den Körper hinwegbeugen wollte, richtete er sich wieder auf, umrundete die Leiche und kniete sich erneut hin, nicht ohne den brennenden Blick seiner Partnerin auf sich zu spüren, die ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Von wem ging hier eigentlich die wahre Gefahr aus? „Wird’s bald?“, fragte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Ehe er etwas antworten oder weitersuchen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein Laut, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es klang dumpf, weit entfernt. Er ertönte erneut, näher. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal… Flügelschlagen… „Scheiße“, hauchte er. „Such. Such verdammt noch mal!“, fuhr die andere ihn an. Sie hob das Beil, schaute zum Himmel empor, suchte ihn ab, nicht als ob sie Angst hätte, sondern wie eine Jägerin, die darauf wartete, dass ihre Beute ihr vor die Flinte lief. Statt noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden, überwand sich ihr Partner endlich. Er wandte sich der Leiche zu, steckte seine Hand in die Tasche, suchte wie verrückt, aber bekam einfach nichts zu greifen. Die Hosentasche schien auf einmal unendlich groß zu sein und jedes Mal, wenn er doch etwas fand, dann rutschte es ihm gleich wieder aus den glitschigen, blutigen Fingern. Und die Flügelschläge kamen immer näher. „Was dauert das so lange?!“, schrie seine Partnerin. „Ich bekomme sie nicht zu fassen!“ Er zitterte so sehr… und der Angstschweiß, der mittlerweile in Strömen an ihm herablief, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Als ein markerschütternder Schrei die Luft zerriss, lähmte es ihn regelrecht. „… du eigentlich zu gebrauchen?!“ Nur die Hälfte des Satzes erreichte sein Ohr, ehe er gepackt und zur Seite gerissen wurde, wo er unsanft landete. Die junge Frau langte einmal in die Hosentasche und schon zog sie den Schlüssel daraus hervor. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn just in diesem Augenblick landete etwas hinter ihnen. Es verursachte dabei nicht nur einen Heidenlärm, sondern stob auch Unmengen an Dreck auf, welcher nun die Luft erfüllte. Als der aufgewühlte Staub sich lichtete und die Kreatur sichtbar wurde, schaltete sich des jungen Mannes Denken komplett ab. Fortan regierte der Überlebensinstinkt, welcher ihm zuschrie, aufzuspringen und zu rennen, zu rennen, so schnell seine Beine ihn nur tragen konnten. Als das Biest seinen massigen Schädel in die Luft reckte und tief die Luft einsog, wobei es leicht das Maul öffnete und seine nadelfeinen Reißzähne zeigte, tat er, was seine Instinkte ihm befahlen. Er rannte bereits, als das Ungetüm direkt in seine Richtung sah und ihn aus trüben Augen musterte. Dann begann auch es zu sprinten. Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte der junge Mann, dass der Jäger hinter ihm, die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Ebenso bemerkte er, dass bereits einige Schritte vor ihm eine weitere Gestalt rannte: Seine Partnerin, die ihn bereitwillig zurückgelassen hatte. Trotz ihres Vorsprungs schaffte er es recht bald, gute fünf Meter, bevor sie den Bus erreichten, aufzuholen. Ein Fehler, wie er kurz darauf herausfinden sollte. Gerade als er direkt neben ihr auftauchte, betrachtete sie ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Kreatur hinter ihnen war ihnen bereits gefährlich nah. Er verstand erst überhaupt nicht, was mit ihm geschah, spürte nur ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und wie es ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Wie er erst stolperte und dann nach vorne der Länge nach hinfiel, was das Beil, welches in seinem Körper steckte, nur noch weiter hineintrieb und, mit einiger Verzögerung, den Schmerz in ihm explodieren ließ. Er sollte nicht einmal mehr dazu kommen zu schreien. Nur noch ein letztes Mal die Gelegenheit bekommen, seiner Partnerin, die gerade in den Bus hechtete, hinterherzublicken und sie stumm zu verfluchen, bevor etwas Tonnenschweres auf seinem Rücken landete, was ihm gleich mehrere Rippen und das Rückgrat brach. Lange leiden sollte er jedoch nicht, da gleich darauf eine krallenbesetzte Pranke seinen Schädel packte und ihn ihm mühelos von den Schultern riss. 'Das Buffet ist eröffnet ' Sie hechtete in den Bus, rannte nach vorne zu der Fahrerkabine, warf sich auf den Sitz, rammte mit unglaublicher Präzision den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn, startete somit den Motor und fackelte nicht lange, bis sie Gas gab. Das Gefährt brauchte natürlich einen Moment, um Fahrt aufzunehmen, doch diese zusätzliche Zeit hatte sie sich ja mittlerweile erkauft. Reue empfand sie deswegen nicht, sie hatte nur getan, was getan werden musste, um ihr eigenes Überleben zu sichern. Die letzten Monate mit ihm hatten Spaß gemacht, sicher, aber es würden andere kommen, die seinen Platz einnehmen konnten. Während der Bus immer schneller wurde, machte sie eine 180°-Wende, um in die Richtung zu fahren, aus der sie gekommen waren. Wer wusste schon, was weiter vor ihnen lag? Sie wollte es jedenfalls nicht herausfinden. Das bedeutete zwar, noch einmal an dem Biest vorbei zu müssen, doch das Risiko ging sie bereitwillig ein. Immerhin sollte es noch abgelenkt sein. Als das Scheinwerferlicht auf das haarige Ungetüm fiel, welches sich ihr mitten in den Weg gestellt hatte, erkannte sie ihren fatalen Irrglauben. Dieser Kreatur ging es nicht nur um das Fressen, sondern auch um das Vergnügen des Jagens. Schön, damit konnte sie umgehen, das war eine Sprache, die sie verstand. Sie nahm den Fuß nicht vom Gaspedal, sondern drückte stattdessen noch mehr drauf, wodurch das stählerne Gefährt immer schneller auf die Kreatur zuraste. Diese kreischte laut und stemmte ihre massigen Gliedmaßen in den Boden, bereit, ihren Feind zu zerlegen. Sie glich beinahe einer überdimensionierten Fledermaus, mit ihrem spitzen Schädel, den feinen Zähnen, den beinahe blinden Augen, aber riesigen Ohren und der sensiblen Nase. Zehn Meter Flügelspannweite, mächtige, muskulöse Gliedmaßen und ein massiger, tonnenschwerer Oberkörper ließen den Vergleich jedoch stark hinken. Das letzte Bild, das die junge Frau vor dem Aufprall sah, waren die blutigen Lefzen der Bestie, welche sie zuvor noch in ihren Partner gegraben hatte. Bei dem darauffolgenden Knall schlug sie so hart mit dem Kopf irgendwo auf, dass sie augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verlor. Nur wenige Zeit später erwachte sie schlagartig, mit pochendem Schädel und höllischen Schmerzen in den Beinen. Sie lag auf der Seite, so viel erkannte sie, wenn auch nicht viel mehr, da all ihre Sinne verrückt spielten. Ihr Sichtfeld lag trüb und schlierig vor ihr, ihre Ohren klingelten ununterbrochen, in ihrem Mund schmeckte sie Blut. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte sie es zumindest, dass sich ihre Sicht ein wenig klärte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es nicht nur sie war, die auf der Seite lag, sondern der gesamte Bus umgekippt war. Der Aufprall musste heftiger gewesen sein, als sie erwartet hatte. Wenigstens fand sie außerhalb des, zugegebenermaßen ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft geratenen Fensters keine Spur von der Kreatur vor. Das konnte sowohl gut als auch schlecht sein. Entweder war das Biest weggeschleudert worden und elendig verreckt oder aber, es hatte überlebt und lauerte irgendwo in der Dunkelheit… So oder so, sie würde hier nicht ohne Hilfe wegkommen. Ein Blick nach unten - oder besser gesagt, zur Seite – verriet ihr, woher der Schmerz in ihren Beinen rührte. Der hoffnungslos zertrümmerte vordere Teil des Busses hatte sie eingeklemmt. Zwar konnte sie nicht einschätzen, wie schlimm es um sie stand, doch bewegen konnte sie sich auf gar keinen Fall. Trotz der Schmerzen und ihrer misslichen Lage – wann würde jemand hier vorbeikommen, wann würde sie gefunden werden? – spürte sie, wie ein Lachen ihre Kehle nach oben stieg. Nicht aus einem hysterischen Anfall heraus, sondern weil sie die ganze Situation als einfach nur aberwitzig einstufte. Da zogen sie aus, um mit einem wehrlosen Unschuldigen ein wenig Spaß zu haben, dann stellte sich heraus, dass eben dieses Opfer ''sie ''hatte umbringen und verfüttern wollen, und schließlich wurde er selbst von seinen Haustierchen gefressen. Zu erkennen, an welcher Stelle der Nahrungskette sie stand, empfand sie als äußerst komisch, vor allem, da sie sich immer als höherwertig erachtet hatte. Ihr einsetzendes Lachen erstarb, als ein Rumms von der Seite des Busses erschallte. Krallen scharrten über das Metall, als die Bestie sich darüber hinweg bewegte; zum vorderen Bereich des Fahrzeugs… Sie schloss die Augen. So viel also zu dem Thema. Na schön, sie hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, fliehen konnte sie eh nicht mehr, also blieb ihr nur, sich in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben. Das Biest erreichte das Ende, kam zum Stehen und… ließ seine Beute, die es wohl im Maul mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, direkt vor ihre Augen fallen. Der zerfetzte Leib ihres Partners lag nun so nah, dass sie nur die Finger hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Wenigstens hatte er keinen Kopf mehr, so dass er sie nicht aus seinen vorwurfsvollen, toten Augen anstarren konnte. Kurz darauf wurde sein Körper bereits wieder in die Luft gerissen. Das Ding über ihr stieß sich von dem Bus ab, flog einige Meter weiter und landete inmitten der Landschaft, um in Ruhe weiter seiner Mahlzeit frönen zu können. Entweder bemerkte es die noch lebende junge Frau nicht, oder es wollte sich diesen Teil für später aufheben. Als ein weiteres Kreischen aus der Ferne ertönte, erkannte sie ihren Trugschluss. Gleich mehrere donnernde Schläge von Flügelpaaren waren zu hören, und sie näherten sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Es gab nicht nur eines dieser Monster… Nach und nach landeten sie alle in dem Ödland, wanderten darüber, suchten nach einzelnen Körperteilen, stritten sich um das erkaltende Fleisch. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf das verbleibende, im Bus feststeckende Opfer aufmerksam werden würden. Erneut bahnte sich ein Lachen seinen Weg nach oben. Dieses Mal ließ sie es zu. Wenn niemand außer dem Busfahrer von diesen Kreaturen gewusst hatte, dann würden sie schon bald genügend Hunger verspüren, um sich von ihrem gewohnten Platz zu entfernen. Dann würden sie über die Städte der Menschen herfallen, sie jagen, sie zerreißen, sie ausrotten. Den Menschen von der Spitze der Evolution stoßen. Das war doch wirklich eine zu komische Vorstellung! Ihr lautes Gelächter schallte weit über das Feld, solange, bis es von einem weiteren Kreischen übertönt wurde. So laut und schrill, dass sie ihr eigenes, anhaltendes Lachen nicht mehr hören konnte. Dafür sah sie sie die schemenhafte, riesige Gestalt, die sich am Himmel entlangschob und immer näher kam. Sie musste mindestens die dreifache Größe ihrer Artgenossen messen. Als das Ungetüm landete, erzitterte die Erde leicht. Als es näherkam, huschten alle anderen Biester in sichere Entfernung. Obgleich beeindruckt von seiner Pracht, lachte sie selbst dann noch weiter, als die Monstrosität den Bus einfach wie eine Konservendose aufriss und sie herauszerrte, um sie im Ganzen zu verschlingen. Für diese Nacht, wurde der Hunger der Bestien halbwegs gestillt, doch wie lange würde diese Befriedigung der notwendigsten Gelüste anhalten? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie hinaus in die Welt zogen, um zu jagen und zu fressen? Nachdem sie das Festmahl beendet und nur abgenagte Knochen zurückgelassen hatten, zogen die Wesen sich zurück, zurück in die Finsternis, aus der sie gekommen waren. Die Sonne würde noch einige Stunden benötigen, um sich langsam ihren Weg am Horizont entlangzuarbeiten, da erschien am Rande des Ödlands das grelle Licht des Scheinwerfers, eines großen Fahrzeuges, welches sich durch die noch anhaltende Nacht bewegte. Der Fahrer dieses Gefährts beförderte seine Fracht mit grimmiger, entschlossener Miene. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas